badwfandomcom-20200214-history
Torchkeep
"Torchkeep is the only place on Azeroth with wi-fi. Pass it on." The capital of the Golden Torch and main bade for Adventurers in the Broken and Distant Worlds. It is seated at the northwest of the Forgotten Isle at Demon's Run. It is the main questhub for the Forgotten Isle quests (level N to N+2) and for N+10 reputation dailies. Torchkeep is a sanctuary and no PvP or Duel actions are possible within its walls. City Districts As of now, Torchkeep has eight known city districts Main Gate Torchkeep main gate is a secured entry to the city. The name itself suggests there might be more gates we are not aware of. Collab Orc Mona Lisa had been painted here. Near the gate is located the Seven Candles Inn. Nethership Docks Two towers connected with a web of staircases and bridges secure the transport between Torchkeep and other cities. Namely it is Stormwind in Elwyn Forest, Orgrimmar in Durotar, the Arboretum in the Jade Forest, and the Flaming Zikkurat in Larakamath. Interestingly, while the flight to Jade Forest and Larakamath works like a standard flight across continents and you have to wait for the ship if you missed it, to get to Stormwind and Orgrimmar you need to speak with the captain of the nethership who will the Alliance and Horde players respectively offer a ride. Once you agree to it, it will teleport you on the nethership in your capital city. The same is for the way from Stormwind to Torchkeep. This measure is to prevent easy attacks on the capitals from Torchkeep. Five netherships are in the docks. One of them is known to be Star Racer, Alirdus's personal ship flying to the Flaming Zikkurat in Larakamath. Another one is the nethership Mooneater and holds entrance to dungeon instance of the same name. Spires The six spires of Torchkeep are the seat of Taedal and his advisers. Each spire has a differently colored flame atop, representing different powers flowing thorough the world. Each spire is also a centre for two playable classes. To spires also belong their courtyards which create the outline of Torchkeep. The spires form a hexagon and between each two neighboring spires is a bridge connecting them together, while from the down side of the bridge a powerful force field is created, protecting the city from invaders but not blocking the beautiful view of the Forgotten Isle. Lifespire This verdant spire represents the powers of life and nature itself. In its courtyard wander various animals a grows plenty of flowers. The fire on the top of the tower is bright, warm, and what would mortals describe as 'normal natural fire.' Underneath Lifespire is hidden a small cinema. In Lifespire is Taedal's throne and also the Traitor himself. It is the center for Hunters and Druids. The spire stands between the Felspire and Lightspire. Felspire Rather a gloomy place where all battle machines are forged and offensive plans are planned, the Felspire draws the attention of Warriors and Warlocks alike. The fel flame atop the spire holds this place true to its name. The courtyard serves more as training grounds. Inside the Felspire, Mylady Corrazzale the Unsummoned combines war and poetry in one scrolls after one another. The spire stands between the Darkspire and Lifespire. Darkspire The spire surrounded by everlasting fog and shadows holds mysterious laboratories and strange engineering rooms, as well as it serves as the center of Torchkeep field operatives, scouts, spies and infiltrators. Inside the Darkspire sits Spymistress Vand'tet. The voidfire on the top of the spire is nearly black, as if it didn't exist. The Darkspare naturally draws all Rogues and Demon Hunters to itself. The spire stands between the Deathspire and Felspire. Deathspire The spire stands between the Artspire and Darkspire. Artspire The spire stands between the Lightspire and Deathspire. Near it is located the Friendly Arm Tavern where Adventurers can bind their hearthstone. The Artspire itself is a home to the Torchkeep library, it is the compendium of all the knowledge the Golden Torch has gathered over the years of its existence, the primary focus here is on Arcane magic and astronomy. Keeper Damou dwells in the Artspire and is focused on his researches there. The upper floor of the Artspire, also known as the Observatory, contains six teleport platforms which the Adventurers will later activate thorough quests. The teleporters were built together by Damou and Chief Telemancer Oculeth, combining the best of their knowledge. This would also explain why the Chief Telemancer is sitting in the library downstairs, surrounded by books and star charts. Lightspire The spire stands between the Lifespire and Artspire.